Misconceptions
by AlwaysKlaine
Summary: Kurt makes up his mind about what he's going to say to Blaine and goes to Lima to confront him only to find out that he'd made a mistake in his assumptions. Is it too late for them now?


**AN - Well I don't think it's any surprise that us Klainers had a rough night last Thursday. I also don't know about you guys but I don't believe Blaine would have actually slept with anyone else and be so cavalier about it and still refer to Kurt as the love of his life. So after thinking it over for a few days this is what I think happened or will happen, with other stuff added in of course.**

**Also I don't own own anything except maybe the idea since it's my own opinion, Glee character belong to RIB and Blow Me (One Last Kiss) belongs to P!nk**

* * *

Walking down those familiar halls again he didn't notice the staring and he didn't hear the whispers of all the students milling around him. He didn't look to see if there was anyone there he'd recognize because he simply didn't care. Ever since last week when Blaine had come to NY and dropped the bomb on him that he'd been with someone else he didn't know how he was supposed to react. He'd been upset, of course he was, Blaine was…..IS ….the love the love of his life and he had naively thought that nothing would split them up; he'd though they were stronger than that. Didn't they deserve to be happy after everything they'd both gone through in life, both apart and together?

It was nearing the end of the day and he assumed that they'd all be in Glee club so that's where he headed. Walking up to the choir room door he suddenly froze when he heard all the chatter of the people inside. In there were his friends that had gotten left behind; in there were new students he didn't even know and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But most importantly in there was Blaine; and now that he was here he wasn't sure if he was ready to do what he knew he had to. He'd put this off long enough, he'd ignored all Blaine's calls and texts, he'd thrown away the notes that came with the flowers because he just wasn't ready to accept that it was all over. He'd kept hoping that he'd wake up to find out that it had all been a dream and that everything was still perfect and he could tell Blaine about his dream and they'd reassure each other that nothing like that would ever happen because there was no way that anyone could ever be more perfect for them then each other. But it never happened. Every day when he'd woken up it had been to a continuation of the day before. Finally after a week he'd accepted that he needed to resolve the situation and he needed to do it asap before it started to affect his work.

He'd managed to get some time off work and though he'd been hesitant to take it he knew he had to do this so he'd packed some things in a bag, not the normal amount of things that he would have packed for a trip, and he'd gone to the airport in the hopes that he'd be able to get a flight out. He'd been in luck and there had been one leaving within the hr so here he was; internally freaking out because now he needed more time but it was too late.

"Bro…..What are you doing there, I didn't know you were coming home. Come in a say hi to everyone." Finn had said as he stood next to him at the entrance to the room that had been his sanctuary for so many years.

"I'm not here for them Finn, I need to talk to Blaine. " Kurt said quietly

"No Bro you don't have to do that. Tell me what you want to say and I'll relay the message. Stay away from him, you're better than that." Finn protested

"Appreciated the support Finn but this is something that I need to do. Can you just call him out here please I don't want the others to see me, it seems that I'm finally invisible in this place." Kurt bitterly replied

"I wouldn't say that Bro people that been staring and I've heard the whispers. I didn't believe that you were actually here since you never said you were coming. I'm glad you're here, even under these circumstances. I'll catch you after right?" Finn asked

"Yeah I'll be at the house tonight, heading back tomorrow. Thanks Finn, we'll talk later alright." Kurt asked

"'Course you know where I'll be." Finn smiled and then stepped into the choir room.

"Frodo….Hallway….Pronto" Finn yelled at Blaine

"Why….What did I do now." Blaine asked

"Don't ask questions; just get your ass out there." Finn replied back

"Fine….how long are you going to make me wear this stupid A around my neck anyway." Blaine asked while disgustingly pulling of the offending object

"You cheated on Kurt…..The whole school deserves to know what kind of person you are." Finn replied

"Do you even know what The Scarlet Letter was about Finn? It doesn't make any sense you making me wear this." Blaine complained nearing the door.

"Of course I know what it's about I'm not stupid like some people. You cheated so you get to wear the A…Simple. Now get outside." Finn then turned to the class and started to explain to the class about the auditions for Grease

Stepping out into the hall Blaine suddenly took a surprised breath in at the sight of Kurt. "You came." He breathed out reaching for Kurt on instinct before remembering that he shouldn't and stepped back. "I was beginning to think you'd ignore me forever."

"I needed time to think." Was all Kurt said in reply, looking down at his feet trying to calm his heart rate.

"What does you being here mean." Blaine asked after a few minutes, almost too scared to know. He'd spent the last week apologising to Kurt for what he'd done but it had all come to nothing. He started to panic now that Kurt had made a decision and he didn't think there'd be anything he could say to change his mind. "Kurt you need to know how sorry I am. I have no excuse for what I did, I feel even worse because of everything I accused you of last year with Chandler…."

"Look I know all this. " Kurt interrupted Blaine's monologue. "Can we go to the auditorium; I have something that I need to sing to you." He turned around then and headed in the direction of the auditorium without waiting for a reply.

On the stage was a microphone and a chair, Kurt motioned to the chair and Blaine sat down feeling numb. The music started and he immediately recognized it and couldn't help the sob that he gasped back. He knew this song and he knew what Kurt intended by using it. His mind wouldn't function, how was he to stop Kurt following through and breaking up with, how was he supposed to get Kurt to believe that it meant nothing that it would never happen again. How was he supposed to get Kurt to forgive him when he wouldn't no couldn't ever forgive himself? He tried to make himself just watch and listen to Kurt because he now knew that this would be the last time that he was ever allowed to do that. With tears streaming down his face he did his best to remain quiet and he watched the love of his life pour everything out into the open and with it break his heart.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_

_Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,_

_But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_

_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_

_No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me_

_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_

_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone_

_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Blow me one last kiss_

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_

_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_

_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_

_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

Kurt was breathless after giving the performance of a lifetime. He'd used all the range of emotion that he'd been feeling over the last week to convey to Blaine just how his cheating had made him feel and that they were over. They still needed to talk to end it but he could tell from the tears streaming down Blaine's face that he had gotten the message. Even though he'd been crying himself the sight of Blaine breaking down suddenly made him angry.

"What have you got to be upset over? You're the one who cheated Blaine. You're the one who broke the trust and love that we had. Do you honestly think that it was easy for me being in NY. I didn't get in the college that I was born to be in while I had to watch my best friend live my dream. I got what would be a dream job but I couldn't enjoy it as much as I'd wanted because you weren't there to share it with me. I was working my ass off to make something of myself for you as much as for me, so that you could be proud of me. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you, but you pushed me away, I was content to wait for you but you made me go. How could you do that? After everything you put me through over texting Chandler you decide to take it further by actually sleeping with a stranger and then you have the nerve to say that it didn't mean anything, that it was just a hookup. God who are you Blaine? Because the Blaine that I knew, the Blaine that I was in love with never would have done something like that." He was breathing heavily now but he actually felt a bit better for getting that off his chest. Looking over he waited patiently for Blaine's response

It took him awhile to pull himself together after the performance but what surprised him more than anything was something that Kurt had just said. "What do you mean I took it one step further by sleeping with someone? I never slept with anyone; God Kurt do you honestly think that I could do that? You are the love of my life and that part of me belongs to you and to you alone. Who told you that I'd slept with someone, was it Finn because he's been acting weird by making me wear this stupid A around my neck and now that you've said that it makes sense why he insisted upon it. You have to believe me Kurt I never slept with anyone, it's only ever been you that I've been with. Please tell me that you believe me." Blaine couldn't believe that things had gotten this bad. He thought back over what he could have said that would have given anyone the impression that he'd done that with someone.

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a few minutes. He was speechless. What did he mean that he didn't sleep with anyone? Didn't he say that he'd been with someone, that it was just a hookup, what else could that possibly mean? "You need to explain yourself Blaine because I'm having a really hard time believing you right now. You said that you'd been with someone but that it didn't mean anything, that it was just a hookup. What was I supposed to believe from that? Was I supposed to assume that you'd just been texting someone too. I don't know about you Blaine but texting someone is a far cry from actually hooking up with them. What exactly happened?" Kurt hated the hope that had just sprang up in his chest at the possibility that this may have all been a misunderstanding but he couldn't help but hope that they'd be ok.

Yanking the stupid A from around his neck and throwing it out into the seating he stood up and started walking toward Kurt. "I didn't want to send you away to NY but I knew you didn't belong here anymore. But after you were gone it was just so hard for me here because everywhere I looked I saw you and I remembered moments that we'd had. I tried to distract myself by joining clubs and it worked for a while but ultimately it wasn't enough. Then you were too busy to talk most of the time, you often only answered maybe one out of every ten texts I sent and you cancelled more Skype dates then we had. I missed you so much and I couldn't get a hold of you even just to hear your voice. The others were ok but everything is different this year and it just wasn't the same taking to them, they all have their own problems anyway they didn't need mine. Then I got a friend request on facebook from a guy named Eli, and who he is isn't important right now but we became friends. He understood what I was going through and he made me feel good about myself. So yes Kurt I understand now what you meant about Chandler last year. Initially we were just online friends but then one day he asked me to meet and I was having a really bad day with not being able to get a hold of you and I was just really sad and lonely so I decided to do it. I didn't see the harm in having a friend outside of Glee, someone that could distract me from missing you instead of just make me sadder by all the memories. I went over to his house and at first it was great we got to talking about music and everything else that we had in common but it wasn't until we were watching a movie that things changed. We were laughing and having fun and then suddenly I don't know how it happened but he kissed me and I just responded. I didn't mean to and I hate that it happened because as soon my brain realized that it wasn't you I pulled away and got out of there. I got the next available flight to NY because I needed you and I had to tell you because I couldn't live with the fact that I blamed you for texting a guy and then I went and made things that much worse by kissing him. So yes Kurt I cheated but I didn't sleep with anyone that would never happen." Blaine finished off. He desperately wanted to touch Kurt to re-establish their connection but Kurt needed to make the first move, he couldn't do the wrong thing now, this was too important.

"I don't know what to think now Blaine. I wish you'd have just said that to me in NY instead of what you did. But it brings up a good point. As much as I don't want to lose you I think we really do need to take a break. You need to finish high school and be free to have friendships with people without worrying if a coffee date means you're cheating on me, and I need to focus on my work and not feel guilty every time I have to decline your call or cancel a Skype date. Things are just too crazy right now and we're both going to drive ourselves even more so if we try to make this work with so miles in between us." Kurt finally said, trying hard not to break down. He thought coming here would be straight forward because he thought Blaine had done something unforgivable but that wasn't the case and now he didn't know what to think.

"No Kurt I don't want anyone else. That will never happen again I promise. I don't have long to go and I'll come to you whenever I have to, hell I'll even see if I can graduate early so I can be with you sooner. Just please don't leave me I need you too much I can't live without you I don't know how." Blaine was openly sobbing now. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach trying to hold himself together, what he really wanted was to wrap himself up in Kurt but he couldn't bring himself to move.

It was Kurt who moved first. He went over to his boyfriend? and wrapped his arms around him for what was possibly the last time. "I will always love you, remember that. You were my first and you have no idea how much I believed you would be my last. With you I had everything that I could have ever wanted. But we need this. I'm not saying it's permanent because I need you as much as you say you need me but if we're to believe that we are meant to be we need time apart to find out who we are for ourselves. I don't want any doubt to come in between us in a year or ten years from now because we didn't experience life. I love you and I'm always here for you. I believe we will find our way back together and that we'll be stronger because of it. If the time is right we'll get what we want and we can take it without any reservations. That time isn't now. I love you. Now and Forever. Don't ever doubt that." And with a final agonizingly sweet kiss to those lips he never thought he'd ever have to say goodbye to Kurt choked back a sob and ran off the stage leaving a broken and devastated Blaine crumbling on the stage gasping for breath because his life had just been destroyed and he didn't know how to go on.


End file.
